


Just For One Night

by vvesper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper





	Just For One Night

1  
夜幕垂垂，安浦清子一个人归至家中，独自斟酌着法国红酒，一边思索着今日发生之事。

她的脑海里慢慢浮现出名为有马贵将的幻影，有马之于她，是床伴一样的存在，可是就在今日，有马要离开清子的居所之前，于睡梦中迷迷糊糊吻了她。

并且呢喃着清子的名字……

这是异常的事，对于安浦来说，她已经5年没有恋爱过了……

而且前男友也只是粗心大意或者花花肠子类的男人。

坦白说，她对男人这种东西，如果不是太差，基本是上门不拒的。

所以，她从未知道何为恋爱……

恋爱这种词语，用在她身上，大抵也是形容过度了。

安浦其实是个随便的女人。

有马却是她主动索求的第一个男子。

以往，有马与安浦做爱时，从来不会接吻，因为那是对恋人才会干的事情，他们不是恋人，因此亲吻这种事显得多余又不适合。

今晚安浦没叫有马来，因为她很烦躁，这个亲吻让她烦躁。

她向来是自来自去的人，工作上是，情事或者恋爱上都是。

记得安浦每次点餐，两方都是各付各的。

前男友甚至在怀疑，他是在和男性在交往……

安浦甚至不会撒娇，虽然在40岁的年纪上说倒也适合，可是她从20岁恋爱起就没向别人撒过娇了。

安浦从来没打算结婚，她觉得，与其一辈子陪伴一个人终老，还不如去开创自己的人生实在。

有马……有马……

她喃喃念叨着“到底是怎么回事呢”

要是在旁人看来，安浦肯定是迟钝的可怕吧。

但事实上，不是迟钝，而是她不敢确定，正是因为对有马有感情的存在，才会导致疑问出现。

第一次见到有马还是十多年前，彼时的有马还是嘴巴狠毒的少年，一眨眼，到了现在，有马已经成长为成熟的男人了。

安浦并不感到惊叹，这是极为正常的事情，大家总爱说，女孩子变得快，同理，男孩子也差不多吧。而且还是在这种年纪上。

不过对于有马来说，自己比他年长，如果有马的年纪倒退十多岁，能叫她阿姨了吧。

这段关系，在3年前开始。

************************************************

虽说恋人是可以不需要的，身体需求还是必须的。特别是对于三十多岁的成熟女性来说，性欲的需求更是比二十多岁强烈。

那么，一个适合的床伴是必须的。

和女性同事聊天的时候，她时常会聊到这个话题。

在这段时期里，她会自己解决生理需求，可同时，也产生了反作用，自慰的反作用即使会更加渴求真实的性爱。

安浦甚至萌生出，与女性同事一起解决问题的想法。

身体就像工作一样，和工作一样应付就好，因此也没什么好羞耻的。

有马在3年前的枭讨伐作战中取得不小的成果。

她不经常见到有马，由于负责的课室不同，因此彼此间并没什么联系。

且不论，有马常常缺席特等会议。

有马在常人眼中是传说一样的存在，在安浦眼中，仅仅是优秀的存在。

安浦仍然是捧着手中的酒，这次不同，是香槟，她摇晃着手中的酒杯，一边随意思考着对有马的评价。

安浦无事可做时的时候，总是让思维自由驰骋。

不管怎么样，与自己的关系并不是很大吧……

她啜饮了一口酒，却没料到，刚才在思考的对象，居然出现在眼前。

啊啊，真是像死神一般的脸啊，苍白的皮肤和头发，淡色系的眼珠，在此时，安浦的视线却被他的存在不由自主的吸引过去了。

尽管身穿着整齐的黑西装，却能微微使安浦的心颤抖起来。

很棒的感觉……安浦想，她已经好久没有过如此颤栗般的感觉了。

她突然冒出了一个想法，这个人，当自己的床伴也许会是不错的选择。

先无论是谁，他只是一个优秀的男人而已，而且选这个不是都看脸么。

安浦笑了笑，背过身去，用自己的口红，在随身携带的纸条中，随性地写下了4个单词。

For One Night……

2

男人并不知道她在做什么，在取走香槟时安浦的拿着纸条的手指，触及到对方的指尖，男人在察觉后并没有抗拒，而是在手的缝隙中藏好了那张纸条。

果然是个聪明的男人，在没有察觉到对方意图时，没有多余的疑惑，只是默默的接受。仔细一想，她的行为，要是一般人的话，应该会被当作奇怪的对象了吧。

*********************************************************

有马并没有马上打开那张纸条，而是如安浦所想，默默地放回了自己领口附近的口袋。

在和众人打完招呼后，可以说是逢场作戏般的行为之后，宴会结束了，而默默躺在有马口袋里的那张纸条，还没有被打开……

这是一张不能被第三者看到的纸条，就如同他们的关系一般，不能被察觉，不能被任何人插足的，对于他们来说，是独一无二的关系。

*********************************************************

安浦正在浴室沐浴，水渗透到身体上的每一处肌肤，缓解了一天的疲劳。

面朝着天花板，她陷入了沉思，耳旁嗡嗡作响，眼前浮现的都是那个男人的背影，兴许是第一次邀请男人才感到的不安吧，而且，还是那样具有挑战性的男人。

很有趣的感觉……

他果然是她的最佳选择。

除此之外，也不过是一个男人罢了。

“您有一条mail”

机械化的女声音量从手机的震动中逐渐增大。

女人并没有仔细细想电话的来由，只因此时是她一天之中其中一项能让自己的思想能好好放松的时刻，对于她来说，自由的思考，是最好的放松。

不管是对他人的奇怪看法也罢，或者是一些稀奇古怪的情绪也罢，那都是她的思想，她的情绪，能随处发散的时刻。

她把浴室桌旁的私人手机的盖面打开，只看见了一个陌生的电子邮件。

邮件内容写着“在哪里见面。”

而这个地址并没有署名，

只是邮件地址带有arima这个熟悉的名字。

“arima……”女人缓缓念起这三个音节，清澈的不带一丝暧昧之感。

“呵呵”女人再次在浴缸上仰起头，对着天花板。

只是稍微修饰过的指甲，触碰到手机按键上，指尖灵巧地打出几个字…… “宅邸。”


End file.
